


Interference

by zipzin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little bit of gore, F/F, gideon is salty about sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzin/pseuds/zipzin
Summary: “So Gideon, I’m not one to brag, but-”“You are one to brag, Captain.” Gideon’s voice cut over Sara, who just chuckled.





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "You're getting blood all over my carpet."

“So Gideon, I’m not one to brag, but-”

“You are one to brag, Captain.” Gideon’s voice cut over Sara, who just chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right. Now, can you show me the map of anachronisms?”

“Of course.”

The map popped up, it was significantly better than when they had first seen it, they had successfully gone around to some of the smaller ones, but it was still a huge mess. Just slightly less than it had been. And the one that was in 1836 Paris was taken care of with minimal complications. She really only had to stop Ray and Zari from singing “Les Mis” over and over again. She was also never going to admit that Zari’s Eponine shouldn’t be silenced, though Ray’s Enjolras was a different story.

The Waverider seemed calm, if a ship could be calm. There hadn’t been any near disasters, and everyone was looking forward to whatever was in store next. And there needed to be a next, last thing Sara needed was any reminders about Sink, Shower, and Stuff.

There was a clatter and the inexplicable smell of salt, and Sara spun around. None of her teammates could sneak up on her (benefits of being a twice inductee into the League of Assassians), which could only mean an intruder. Or she was getting sloppy. But she was sure that it was an intruder. She held up her hands in ready position and walked carefully towards the Captain’s Quarters.

Agent Ava Sharpe was sitting on the ground clutching her side. Sara dropped her hands.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.” She said dumbly.

“Why the hell am I here?” Ava shot back. Her hair was messy, and her hands were doing a poor job of hiding the fact that she had been stabbed in the side. Blood was slowly spreading on her no longer factory perfect pant suit.

“You used your time courier and opened a portal here.” Gideon answered.

Ava glared at the ceiling, seemingly deciding that was the place to look at to represent Gideon’s face. Sara bit her lip to keep from outright laughing, and wished for a moment that they were back in Rip’s mind so she could give Gideon a real high five.

Ava stood shakily, “I don’t know how this happened.”

“The stab wound or being here?” Sara chuckled and walked calmly forwards. She wasn’t sure if Ava was going to be stable for much longer. It seemed like a lot of blood.

It wasn’t the craziest possibility though. Ava had been on the Waverider more than either of them would be comfortable with admitting. The visits had mostly been a series of dressing downs, ways that apparently Sara wasn’t following the handbook (that was currently gathering dust in the library), and had sometimes resulted into playful or real sparring. Lately, the excuses for Ava’s presence had become flimsier and flimsier, and the usual energy between, had seemed, well, more electric. Sara was pretty sure she was the only one who was able to tell, but she was not a fan of the knowing look on Amaya’s face.

I’m not the only one feeling this, Sara had wanted to ask on more than one occasion. Like she was pretty sure that the feeling of wanting to fall into bed together was mutual. Almost positive.

Ava took a step and swayed dangerously, so Sara took the last step forward and wrapped her arm around her, letting Ava lean on her.

“I’m okay.” Ava said as she laid one arm on Sara’s shoulders and put most of her weight on her.

“You have a gaping hole in your side and ended up in the wrong place.” Sara said, “I’ve been fine a lot, but I can tell you that this is not it. You’re going to the med bay.”

“Let me just go back to the Time Bureau.” Ava resisted, trying to pull away. Sara tightened her fingers into Ava’s frame, several inches above the wound.

“I’m-ah-fine.” Ava hissed out and Sara released the grip, her point proven.

“No, you’re not, and you’re on my ship, therefore I can tell you what to do.”

“This ship is part of the Time Bureau, and since,” Ava continued on, but Sara focused on steering them out of the main area and towards the infirmary. It was slow, and Sara felt an increasing amount of worry as they continued on. The lights flashed on as they entered and Sara carefully lowered Ava onto a chair.

“Really, let me go back.” Ava tried one last time.

“Do you want me to strap you to this chair?” Sara asked, “Because I was saving that for times when neither of us were injured.”

Ava’s throat bobbed, but she relented to Sara strapping her in with a nod.

“Okay Gideon.”

“I am not authorized to treat non team members.”

“Gideon.”

There was a pause, maybe only as long as a nanosecond, but a pause nonetheless until Gideon finally stated, “Alright.”

Sara watched as the screen flashed numbers and some liquid moved, and Ava’s face immediately became less pale and her breathing eased. Before, Sara hadn’t even realized that Ava was straining. Color was coming back in her cheeks and her muscles seemed to relax.

“Miss Sharpe lost 1.34 pints of blood.” Gideon announced.

“And?” Sara asked hoping her tone did not betray how worried she was.

“She will make a full recovery. No need to fear even tetanus.”

Sara didn’t think it was possible for a supercomputer to grumble, but that was as close as they could get. She studied Ava, who was looking anywhere but at her. Her hands had come away from the wound, and with what was left of, it seemed a fairly simple slash. “So,” Sara finally asked, “What happened?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Woah,” Sara put her hands on her hip. “You’re on my ship.”

“And it’s official Time Bureau business. Which you are not a part of.” Ava finally made eye contact, her eyes narrowing.

“It becomes my business when you lend up on my ship.”

“I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Sara took a step back and sighed, the room lapsing in silence.

It was annoying, they were always at this weird parlay, like they usually were, but this time Ava had her shirt half-ripped, was closer to mortal danger than either would admit, and for the most part, they hadn’t been at each other’s throats. And they still had this. Whatever this was.

It sucks, Sara decided, and was half-tempted to storm out of the room, let Ava know how pissed off she really was. But really, she was never going to leave her alone.

“I’m sorry.” It was stilted and awkward, and Sara wasn’t even sure if Ava had really spoken or not, but Ava was looking down and her cheeks were pinker. And not just because she was no longer in danger of bleeding out.

“It’s,” Sara trailed off. It wasn’t alright, but she didn’t know what to say.

“We were in 1787, some giant eels had gotten loose in the Caribbean.”

“Giant eels?” Sara repeated.

“They would have died, they’re fresh water,” Ava continued, “Probably would have left them too,” She admitted. It seemed like something Ava would only admit under torture, though in hindsight, this was probably close. “But several ships spotted them.”

“Ships?”

“Pirate ships.”

Sara’s mouth dropped open, “You were a pirate of the Caribbean? That’s so unfair, I was toting around children who were singing about stealing bread!”

Ava gave a small smile, and Sara savoured it. “I was not a pirate.” She corrected, “We interacted with pirates. Well, and then got into some trouble. Some of us, more than others.” She grumbled, “This was just a careless mistake.”

Sara nodded. It was abundantly clear to her that Ava’s previous comment meant that this was probably a result of Gary or someone else’s incompetence. Probably Gary though. “You really need to bench Gary.”

“What, I never,” Ava huffed and paused for a moment, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Gideon did you get a recording of that?”

“I’m afraid not.” Gideon answered.

“Can you say it again, please.” Sara pleaded.

“No, and I never will again.” Ava smirked.

“Captain, Miss Sharpe is fully healed.” Gideon informed them.

Sara began to take off the medical implements, and Ava slid out of the chair and stood. They faced each other for longer than was comfortable and Sara deliberated What exactly were you supposed to do when you’re not quite enemy, but not really friend, your rival had to say goodbye in a situation where they weren’t leaving it antagonistic?

“Thanks.” Ava said and then reached out her arm. Sara shook it gratefully.

“You’re welcome.”

They nodded and then Ava stepped away and opened a portal. With one last look back, Ava stepped through into what Sara could see, was the actual Time Bureau.

“So,” Gideon stated, “Are you going to warn me when you hook up, or are you going to be at her place?”

Sara raised her middle finger, and then realized that she was in a similar position that Ava was in earlier. Deciding that Ava had the right idea, she gestured it towards the ceiling before walking out, chuckling to herself. Who said computers couldn’t be sarcastic? Because that had to be sarcasm, right?


End file.
